


Blinded

by E82



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E82/pseuds/E82
Summary: While on the hunt for Roberta, Revy gets badlyinjured. Someone very much unexpected has to take care of her, much to Revy's dismay. A story of helplessness and an one week ultimatum begins. Rated M for both the language as well as mature problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hello everyone! Good to see you.
> 
> To be perfectly honest with you, I have no idea where the idea to this fic even came from. It just was... there all of a sudden and wouldn't go away. Stubborn son of a bitch. So after a while I gave up and wrote it down. And what you see in front of you now was the result.
> 
> Oh yes, in case you didn't suspect it already: I do not own Black Lagoon. Now who would have guessed...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Reviews would be totally awesome!
> 
> -/-

_Prolog_

The one thing Revy always has been proud of was, how she never needed anyone for anything. She had always been her own woman, had never been dependent on the help of others. Revy did what she wanted, how she wanted it and when she wanted it to be done and not once did she ever ask someone for help. That was just the way it always had been. Revy wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Help required trust and trust was something Revy simply hadn't known her entire life. No, if she wanted something to be done, she took care of it all on her own. That was the way the gorgeous gunslinger with her beautiful plum colored hair had been solving her issues in the past. It was the way she had always thought it would stay like until the day she'd draw her last breath. And it was fine with her. Independence was the source of her strength, the reason she was capable of carrying on. The sole cause of why she made it as far as she did. The bottom of why she was still alive.

Doing things on her own meant she had no one else to blame other than herself, when things went wrong. It was her responsibility, her actions which would decide over success or failure. Revy needed that feeling of being in total control, or otherwise her carefully crafted idea of who she was would come apart like a house of cards in the wind.

Like the time when Rock questioned her motives. Revy had nearly shot him on that day. He just wanted to help her, Revy knew, but she couldn't let it happen. She didn't need help, at least she told herself. No, help meant trust and trust always got her hurt in the end. Two Hands didn't need anybody.

Or so she thought.

If once someone had told her she'd desperately cling to another person for dear life, pleading to not be left alone, begging for help, Revy would have shot that fool on the spot in cold blooded murder. The mere thought of the great Revy Two Hands being completely dependent on anyone else other than herself was utterly ridiculous.

Her whole world worked solely on the basic assumption of her being completely independent of anyone or anything else.

But Revy's world decided to change itself from one fateful day to the next. From one swift blink of an eye to the other, Revy's independence was harshly ripped away from her, she was violently stripped of even the mere chance of autonomy and tossed into a shocking state of utter helplessness.

Everything Revy held close to her heart. Everything she considered valuable to herself. Taken away.

And now the once so solitary gunslinger desperately held onto the body of another woman, fearing that if Revy let go of her, the other girl would vanish out of her reach, leaving Revy as helpless as a new born child. With an excruciating cringe of her guts, Revy imagined grabbing for her pillar of support, but only grasping thin air. A cold shiver rushed almost painfully through her mesmerizing body. The plum haired gunslinger panicked at the thought of being abandoned in the darkness, so she held the warm body in her arms even tighter, sucking in her calming scent of oriental perfume.

Revy couldn't let go, no matter what. She needed that woman, the one who was willing to take care of her for the last days. She needed her more than anything else and in each way of the words meaning.

Revy was so afraid.

She hated being helpless.

She hated the darkness.

But darkness was all she got.

 

 

_Day 1_

Surrounded by total darkness. There wasn't even the slightest hint of something remotely reminiscent of light. The great Revy Two Hands was sure she was awake, so there really was only one logical explanation left. Her room was completely dark. Which in itself was rather strange, because usually there was at least _some_ light of any sort somewhere in her room. Like the power-lamp of her air-conditioning unit, or the light of either the sun or the flickering streetlamps shimmering through the gaps and holes in her roll-down curtain.

But not on that day.

Darkness was everything Revy saw. A merciless wall of black. Nothing else.

Her head hurt like hell, numbing the skin on her head altogether. It was worse than any hangover Revy had ever had and her memories were hazy at best. All Two Hands could remember was the hunt for that four eyed bitch in that stupid jungle. She remembered something going horribly wrong, but for the love of god, she couldn't remember what it was.

Damn it, her head was killing her and her eyes were burning like a violent wildfire! Hell, she hadn't been drinking in the Yellow Flag until she passed out again, had she? No, Revy didn't feel hung over at all. Nor felt she the urge to vomit, which was something she got used to after nights of drinking her emotional pain away in the Yellow Flag.

So her headache was not because of alcohol abuse this time. Which was a good thing; at least Revy considered it not completely bad.

Groaning a painful grunt Two Hands tried to sit up in what she only suspected to be her bed.

And that was when all her internal alarm-bells went off ringing loudly, just for her headache to basically explode. The feeling of adrenaline rushing into her veins certainly didn't do her head any good, so much was sure. It couldn't be helped, her body reacted to the situation she was in.

Which was being bound to a bed.

Her hands were firmly fixed to the bed frame to either side of her body with her lying on her back. Strangely enough Revy found out, her legs weren't bound, but that hardly made the situation better. With a violent tug, she tried to rip the shackle off her left arm. The leather material didn't give in, so being the fighter she was, Revy naturally ripped at it again. And again. And again. But all her efforts proofed to be completely futile, no matter how much strength she put into breaking free.

"What the fuck!" she groaned under her breath, once again ripping at the shackle, this time so violently, the bed moved with a loud creak. "Fuck!" Revy cursed. She had no idea where she was! Certainly it was not her apartment, so much was clear to her now. Damn it, where was she? What happened, how did she end up here? Revy cursed herself, she wasn't Rock, he was the one constantly getting abducted! If he had to come to her rescue now, she'd rather kill herself than give him the satisfaction. Fucking hell, Revy could already hear him tease her about that for years and she really could live without this detail of her life.

"Fuck!" Revy growled again, trying to break free with all her strength. That was when someone slammed a door open and came rushed into the room. The fast steps of high-heeled female shoes rushing towards Revy, only getting her adrenaline rushing even more aggressively through her body. She still couldn't see jack shit, how there was no light in that room was absolutely beyond her.

"Who the fuck are you?! What the hell is going on?" Revy screamed, kicking around like a mad bull. The callous gunslinger had been in an awful lot of shitty situations in her life and somehow she always found an escape. But this still managed to scare Revy out of her mind.

That heavy, repressing darkness, she couldn't stand it.

What the tied up gunslinger would have ever expected, was the gentle and well known voice, which answered her. "Two Hands, you relax please. You safe!"

"Chinglish!" Revy hissed "Dumb bitch, what the hell are you doing here? Why the fuck am I tied to a bed!? Don't tell me this turns you on, because I am so not playing this shit! Untie me and for fucks sake, turn on the freaking light!" she yelled trying to sit up with everything she got, but held back by her manacles.

Revy heard a silent sigh, before she felt a gentle, warm hand on her chest, softly but firmly pressing her upper body back onto the bed "Revy, you please calm down" Shenhua said with a heavy voice full of something Revy almost mistook as worry. But that was ridiculous, why would that knife-throwing bitch be worried? It was stupid, wasn't it? Was it? Why was Chinglish worried?

"You tell me to relax! What the fuck? I am tied to a bed, why the fuck would I be relaxed?! And why is it still so dark! Fuck, can't you eve-" Revy yelled, a sharp pain in her eyes shutting her up rather suddenly.

"Revy, what is last thing you remember? Tell me and I take off ties" the assassin asked, her hand still placed on Revy's chest. The warmth seeping through Revy's top into her skin actually _was_ rather calming, so Two Hands breathed deeply, collecting her thoughts. She had no idea what was going on. Shenhua was a deadly assassin, if she wanted to do Revy harm, they surely wouldn't have this conversation right now. So the gunslinger was pretty sure that Shenhua didn't have any ill intent towards her. _I can tell her, I suppose_ Revy thought.

"The last thing I remember? We were on the hunt for that four eyed bitch, we had her surrounded in the jungle when Rock wanted to set his stupid ass plan into motion instead of just shooting the crazy bitch. That blond brat pretended to shoot that Special force dog and then Roberta. That's about all I remember." Revy said in a pissed off tone, before she added "Hey, Chinglish, what has that to do with-"

Revy stopped herself from talking any further. Her tense body lost all strain as the memories of what had happened washed over her mind like water into a valley after a dam break.

She suddenly was standing in the jungle, Roberta right in front of her. A dead Garcia lying in front of the mad bloodhound, who screamed in a fit of craziness. In that very moment in which her finger twitched over the trigger of her gun in what had to be reflex, the maid had lost herself and went completely crazy.

Revy could tell that at the time. It happened so fast, she barely had time to react. The first thing she had to witness was Rock and how a bullet pierced through his skull. Revy's perception of time seemed to slow down to almost standstill, as the events replayed in her mind.

Rock's head exploding while Roberta laughed like a maniac. His body falling to the ground while Revy aimed both of her cutlass.

Dutch being blasted off his feet by another burst of bullets, turning him into Swiss cheese.

And then finally of course Revy, how she looked right into the business end of an ancient musket. A long dart stuck into its barrel.

For a second Revy remembered how she had cursed Shenhua and herself, because she told her to stay on the Black Lagoon together with Benny. Damn, she could have used the knife-throwers help back then.

She remembered shooting Roberta, while the gunpowder in the museum piece ignited. She remembered Roberta being hit, while the metal lance accelerated towards Revy's face.

Revy remembered turning to the side to avoid being impaled, followed by nothing but a sharp pain and then nothing but darkness.

"They are..." Revy said with a voice heavy and sour with emotion. She would have never guessed this was getting so close to her. Dutch and Rock have been the best friends the foul mouthed gunslinger had ever had. The one was a professional guide for her, keeping her occupied, giving her something to do and Revy was eternally grateful for that. The other, Rock, was something else entirely. Rock was the only one Two Hands had ever opened up to, even if it was only a tiny bit. Of all the people, that Japanese wuss was the one who managed to peel layer after layer of Revy's protective coat away. He was the only one she allowed to do that, for reasons Revy didn't understand herself. The only thing she knew was, that talking to Rock made her feel better. And now... now...

"Rock is..." she whispered.

"I so sorry, Revy" Shenhua said, while Revy felt her fumble around on something on her wrists. "But Rock no more with us. And Dutch, he dead too. I so sorry."

It didn't really come as an surprise to Revy that that news didn't punch a hole into her soul. Revy didn't have a soul to be riddled in the first place. Deep down below she moaned their deaths. She really did. Rock was a dear friend to her, maybe the best friend she ever had. But he wasn't meant for this world. Revy just knew that one day, she won't be able to protect him anymore. And that day had finally arrived.

Dutch was a similar matter. He and herself weren't so different after all. The calm boss of the Lagoon Company had always said that his ass had died years ago, he just didn't know it yet. No, Dutch was perfectly aware of how the circumstances of his death would look like. Riddled by bullets, while trying to make a shitload of money. Revy knew he wouldn't have wanted it differently.

Still, losing people Revy didn't completely despise was never pleasant. But it happened too often in her life for Revy to feel much grief over it now. The worst part was, Two Hands didn't even know on how many levels that was fucked up.

Revy growled, distorting her face in pain "Stupid fucks! That crazy whore! Did she at least bite the dust as well? Don't tell me that freak walked away from it all!"

"She dead. You shot her. But Revy, there more"

"What, Chinglish? What could there possibly be more? Don't tell me that bitch got Benny as well"

"No, no. Computer-guy is fine. But is about you"

"What about me?" Revy asked impatiently, as she felt her hand come loose. Immediately she reached up to her head, to rub over it, but her hand was caught mid air into Shenhua's warm and soft fingers. The touch felt good, reassuring, strangely safe and as stupid as it may have sounded, after a swift squeeze, completely honest. Shenhua _was_ worried. Maybe even pained about something she was about to tell Revy.

"Wait" the assassin said softly, giving Revy's hands another brief squeeze. Somehow the way Shenhua was behaving and acting crept Two Hands out to no end. What was that bitch so worked up over? Why the sudden sentimental bullshit? Holding hands? Seriously, what the fuck? "Revy, you hurt. You hurt very bad."

"The fuck are you talking about Chinglish?" Revy hissed. "I feel fine. Just turn on the damn lights so I can see what the hell is supposed to be going on here."

"Lights in room are on. It's afternoon. Bright as day." Shenhua said, as if that would explain everything.

"Bullshit, I can't see anyth-" Revy replied fiercely before it dawned on her "FUCK!" she yelled. "Don't tell me"

"Computer guy told me something wrong. I came looking. You only one alive, but you hurt. I carry you back to ship of yours and back to Roanapur. I took you to doctor as soon as possible. But he said your eyes in bad condition. Crazy maid shot you. Revy, you blind," Shenhua said sadly, letting go of Revy's hand. It fell onto the well endowed chest of the deadly gunslinger, like it was made of stone.

The assassin watched as her long time rival reluctantly reached up to her face with shaky fingers, how she twitched back when they made contact with the white bandage wrapped around her head and over her eyes. Shenhua would not lie to herself. It hurt like hell to see Revy like that, she could almost feel the gunslingers pain herself. Losing ones eyesight was never a good thing, but to people like herself and Revy, it was their doom.

She didn't want to imagine how Shenhua would feel herself, if that would happen to her. Damn, she would rather want to be dead than be blind.

Revy screamed a heart-shattering scream of agony and pain, while she yelled at the top of her lungs, twisting and kicking around. Shenhua quickly jumped off the little stool she had used to sit on Revy's side to stop the gunslinger from moving too much. The doctor said Revy needed rest.

As gentle as she could, Shenhua pinned Revy to the bed with her own body, while the blind woman cried: "Kill me! Shenhua fucking kill me! Please! If you have the last bit of decency left in you, KILL ME!" Revy screamed cringing. She gave up moving feeling Shenhua's weight on top of her, holding her body down. Somehow the knowledge of the Taiwanese woman being there alone made things a little easier. At least there was someone. In Revy's intimidating eternal darkness, the blinding nothing, there was a voice, someone to talk to. Someone who touched her, reassuring Revy of their presence. It had such a calming effect on the otherwise so unshaken gunslinger.

"Relax" Shenhua whispered silently, trying to calm Revy down. Of all the fates someone could suffer, losing one's eyesight just had to be the worst. The knife-throwing assassin could feel Revy's body shivering under her, leaving her wondering how to comfort the poor thing. Everything about Two Hands now made Shenhua want to gather her up in her harms and hold her tight until everything was alright again.

But that would have been too soon and most likely way too much for Revy.

"Don't tell me to relax, for fucks sake. I am BLIND!" Revy yelled. She wanted to cry, but her eyes apparently weren't capable of doing that anymore. All she felt was a painful burning, which intensified. Revy tried to tear the bandage away, but was stopped by gentle, yet strong hands, capturing her arms on their wrists and pulling them away.

"That is why you tied up. You always try to rip off bandage."

"Fucking bitch, I don't give a shit! Just kill me!" Revy screamed, desperate for it to end. Her whole concept of life, her whole ideal of being independent, it was starting to go up in smoke. Revy was on the brink of losing her mind over that. And the only thing keeping her from doing so was one gorgeous assassin, which Two Hands couldn't even see. Only her voice and her touch gave the presence of Shenhua away to the plum haired victim of violence.

"Revy, I understand you" Shenhua said with all the sympathy in her voice "But there is chance you will see again. Doctor said in a week maybe"

The reply she got followed a fit of cynical laughter, the likes of which Shenhua never heard before. Revy felt like jumping out of the window. If she had the first idea where that would have been. "I can't see, Chinglish! How the hell am I supposed to survive for a week? If anyone hears I am fucking blind, I am dead meat anyway! So just get this over with now! I'd rather have you do it than some wannabe thug!"

"Will not" Shenhua replied firmly. There was no way she'd do that. Never. Not to Revy. Not to the only one who Shenhua felt sympathy for. "You not worry, Revy. I here for you. You not need to think much about it, ok?"

Revy laughed a sarcastic laugh filled with agony as an reply. "Sure, you'll look after me. Why the fuck would you do that?"

"You know someone else who would do?" Shenhua replied giving Revy a once over, as she was lying in the assassins bed. Damn, she had been sleeping on her own couch for Revy's sake! Two hands was just lucky that Shenhua both liked her and didn't want to lose the only person who could ever reach her level of skill professionally. She enjoyed the challenge Revy gave her. That and, though the Taiwanese assassin would have never admitted it aloud, Two Hands was an eyecandy worth preserving. Unique, with rough corners and sharp edges, blunt and uncouth. But beautiful. Revy made killing into an art and despite her rude demeanor, Shenhua enjoyed her company quite a bit. At least Revy always spoke her mind, which was more than most people did.

No, Revy Two Hands mustn't die. Shenhua would make sure of that. Without Revy, her own life would only be half as fun.

"What about Benny?" Revy asked flatly, like she already knew the answer

"Computer boy? Oh, he ran off to girl of his. He scared I guess" Shenhua replied with a short giggle. The situation was so damn heavy with seriousness, one could almost cut it with a knife. The black haired assassin yearned for a laugh.

"Figures" Revy sighed, internally giving up. She was blind. There was no way Revy would be able to do _anything_ on her own for the time being. As much as it pained her to admit it, but she needed _someone_ to help her.

Help. Trust.

_What the fuck am I doing?!_

But Revy was fucked either way, and she knew it. She could die alone or because Shenhua had an ulterior motive. It didn't really change the result now, did it? Might as well give the Taiwanese beauty a chance. "Still, why you?" Revy asked, like she had calmed down. And truth to be told, she did calm down. Revy had been there so many times in her life before, she had forgotten the exact number years ago. At a point where she was so damn scared, that all worry was gone. At a point so close to death, that she really didn't give a fuck anymore, or in situations so horrible, her mind just went blank and Revy accepted that life wasn't fair to her. That her very existence would always be filled with suffering.

Her family beating her up.

Her father abusing her.

Being thrown into prison for no reason at all.

Getting raped by a policeman.

She had been there, had seen it, had lived through it and in the end emerged even stronger. Or at least Revy told herself everything she endured made her stronger. Though she knew how fucked up she really was, Two Hands always ignored what made her this way. Just like she chose to ignore that her calmness now originated to great portions from the company she had. From the reassurance of someone willing to help. Someone Revy in fact did consider trustworthy. Shenhua had always kept true to her word, hadn't she?

"Why not me? I not leave you behind. Only can imagine how not seeing is. I no want to change with you, Two Hands"

"Who the fuck would want to change with me, seriously?" Revy snorted, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She would have rolled her eyes, if she could have done so.

"Ah, you impressive fighter. Not all bad" Shenhua laughed "Tell you what: You promise to wait for doctor next week. If you stay blind, I do what you want and kill you. Sound good?"

Revy paused for a painfully long moment, considering what the knife throwing Taiwanese beauty just offered. The full extent of her injury was slowly dawning on Revy, as she was coming up with more and more situations, where she undeniably would need help. And shockingly enough, these were the most mundane things imaginable.

The mere thought of needing help to such an extent made Revy want to scream and shoot someone. But the only one she could scream at was Shenhua, who Two Hands didn't feel like shouting at, and shooting someone became impossible. How was Revy supposed to aim? How was she supposed to select targets? How in the world was she supposed to look after herself now? She was a hired gun. A killer and hardly more. She knew nothing else, death was her business and her friend alike. How was she supposed to continue like this? Everything she had been had been taken away from her.

Where was her independence?

The truth to that question hit her like a train, almost taking Revy's breath away: It was gone. If she wanted to live, she needed someone to take care of her. She wouldn't be able to keep herself alive anymore.

"Chinglish, I am blind! I won't be able to do jack shit like that. I'll need help with literally every single fucking thing I do! Damn, I am completely fucking useless now! How the hell am I supposed to shoot anyone when I can't see! Dammit, this isn't happening!"

"Two Hands, it only is week. I can manage" Shenhua offered in the sweetest voice Revy had ever heard from the assassin. Even through all her lingering mistrust the gunslinger with plum-colored hair was able to easily pick up the genuineness in Chinglish's offer. And that was exactly what threw Revy out of balance. The two of them had been professional rivals, so why was Shenhua suddenly so keen on helping? Revy didn't understand.

"Why the hell do you want to help me so badly? Why would you do that? What is wrong with you? I am just a burden, leave me where I am and get the fuck out of here. It's none of your business"

Shenhua swallowed the rising rage she felt building up in her throat. Revy had all right in the world to be angry. Mix that with her natural talent at cursing and foul language and you had the current situation. Really, the Tai assassin hardly could blame the gorgeous gunslinger, but that didn't mean she'd shut up about it. "You lie on my bed, while I sleep on couch for days, is my business after all!" Shenhua replied firmly "I take care of you for last three days while you asleep. You not get to tell me otherwise now. I want to help. Revy, you only person I think of as friend." the beautiful black haired Taiwanese woman explained confidently, she didn't even have to think about it.

 _Only person I think of as friend. Friend. Only person. Friend._ The words echoed through Two Hands' mind over and over again, their meaning not completely lost, but most likely not consciously understood just yet.

Shenhua continued, this time her voice much more aggressive, gone was her soft side, replaced with a convincing seriousness, mixed with some teasing. "I not going to leave you hanging. You now shut up and let me do things. I no care if you like or not, you left with no other choice than trust me. You understand that, stupid bitch?"

Revy growled at the sudden pushy tone of Shenhua. Did she really consider her a friend? The only friend she ever had? Really? That seemed oddly strange, even to Revy. But then again, Shenhua never had a group like Revy did and even then, Two Hands only thought about Rock as a friend. Maybe the couple of times they worked together were enough for Shenhua to think of Revy as a friend. They did work together pretty well after all and Revy had to admit, she always enjoyed Chinglish's company. The teasing was fun and they both shared a similar level of skill.

"Promise me you will kill me if I cannot see next week. Promise me!" Revy demanded, her voice trembling.

One week.

She could manage one week. One week wasn't a lot of time. And Shenhua would be there for her, wouldn't she? What was one week really? Seven days, such a small period of time compared to the grand total of things. Revy had been in deeper shit for longer she supposed. Her injury -while the worst kind Revy could have ever imagined suffering- wasn't immediately life threatening and probably even curable.

Just seven more days. She'd do this. She could do this.

But one thing Revy knew for sure. Not one day more than seven days. If the doctor said she'd never see again, Two Hands would be done for. She could convince herself to live through the darkness for seven days. But she would never be able to face it the rest of her life.

There was no way.

"I promise. You not worry. You going to be fine again, I sure of it" Shenhua reassured, gently brushing over Revy's cheek.

"Chinglish, I am fucking serious about this! I do not want to live even a second longer with this fucking _darkness_ around me, you got that?" Revy almost hissed.

Shenhua giggled cutely, giving Revy's arm a reassuring squeeze, just as if she wanted to make sure to let the gunslinger know she was still at her side. "I serious, too. You not worry, it will not come to that, I sure of it. When time comes, I do what you want. But until then, you let me do what I want, ok?"

"Ugh, fine, have it your way then. Wouldn't want to keep you out of your own bed. But don't say I didn't warn you, Chinglish"

"Good girl" Shenhua said, before she leaned over Revy, let her arms glide under her body and easily lifted her hot and sweaty body out of the bed. The beautiful gunslinger wasn't wearing anything apart from her dark grey panties and a olive-green tank top.

Revy actually screamed a little as she was suddenly lifted into the air, being completely caught off guard. Apparently Shenhua was quite a bit stronger than she led on, because Revy didn't hear any sound of effort on the assassin's part.

"What the fuck, Chinglish!" Revy hissed, trying to find some point where she could hold on to. She ignored the moan of pleasure which escaped Shenhua's lips after Revy accidentally grabbed one of her breasts in said attempt to not fall out of the Taiwanese woman's arms. Finally Two Hands managed to wrap her arms around Shenhua's neck.

"You not showered since jungle." Shenhua said dryly, expertly covering the excitement she undeniably felt. But she really couldn't help it, that gorgeous body Two Hands always showed off so carelessly made Shenhua want to touch. If she was taking care of Revy, she was sure there were lots of difficult obstacles ahead of her this coming week. So she would start with the pleasant things first to keep her motivated. In this case getting to see and maybe even touch more of that beautiful body in her arms

"What are you-" Revy asked "Oh no. nononooo. Not going to happen!"

"You no talk back. I not have you reek of sweat. End of discussion. We shower." Shenhua replied, as she made her way to the bathroom. Revy was actually quite a bit lighter than she 'd have thought. Luckily Shenhua was able to catch a short glimpse of Revy, as a faint blush was spreading over her cheeks. However if that was because of the mention of body odor or because of the _we,_ Shenhua didn't know.

Still, Revy looked adorably cute this way.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Well guys, here you go with the first one.
> 
> Just so you all know, don't expect updates to that on a regular basis, I need to be in a special kind of mood to be able to create such a rather dark and hopeless atmosphere, which unfortunately I am not too often.
> 
> This story will have exactly 8 chapters.
> 
> One for each day of the week until Revy sees the doctor again and one Epilogue.
> 
> I would be very happy if you'd share some ideas what you want to have happening during the next six chapters (8 -the one read now, -the last one). I have some ideas, but there are still some open spaces. You might be able to speed up the update process. Tell me in a review or via PM, however you feel more comfortable with.
> 
> Also, please do tell me what your thoughts on that first chapter were. It would make me very happy if you could do that for me. Thanks :)
> 
> until next time
> 
> o7
> 
> E82


End file.
